bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Demeter's Banquet Hall
Demeter's Banquet Hall was once a lavish two-story dining area in Adonis Luxury Resort with a view of the ocean through a large glass window. Named after the Greek goddess of agriculture, it is one of the largest banquet halls seen in Rapture. History The banquet hall once catered to the upper class citizens who were visiting the Adonis. It was beautifully decorated with large statues and had a spacious setting for its customers to enjoy their meal and the magnificent view offered. A stage in front of the restaurant's window allowed musical acts to perform. Apart from the resort guests, citizens or businesses would have been able to rent out the hall to host parties, banquets, receptions, or other social events. ''BioShock 2'' Subject Delta must travel through this area in order to follow the Big Sister that attacked him. The entrance to the Banquet Hall is boarded up but the Big Sister smashes through the barricade with ease. After ten years of neglect, the restaurant now lies in an extreme state of decay with partial flooding and a collapsed ceiling. Reception Area A fire has broken out in the reception area and Rapture Family propaganda has been painted onto the walls. Most of the floor boards have been ripped up from the ground and wires are exposed from the walls and ceiling. As Delta draws nearer the Big Sister runs past from a hole in the wall. Dining Hall Once Delta enters the dining hall, he must leap down to the bottom floor as the balconies and staircases are completely blocked by fallen debris. Upon doing so, the Big Sister will leap across the stage and crack the large glass window with her needle, causing it to weaken and shatter with the ocean's pressure, flooding the entire restaurant. With the window now broken, Delta is now free to travel out of Rapture's structure for the first time. ''The Protector Trials'' The restaurant, or at least the entrance, can be found in The Adonis Baths map of The Protector Trials. Once the Alpha Series Big Daddy let's his Little Sister gather from a corpse in the pool area, Splicers will come running from the banquet hall. Gallery Concept Art and Promotional Images File:ConceptStatue.jpg|''Concept art for the statues.'' OceanCloudDemeterEntranceConcept.jpg|''Concept art for a "Ocean Cloud" entrance, eventually developed into Demeter's entrance.'' Back Of Big Sister.jpg|''The Big Sister harvesting a Splicer in the demo.'' EarlyDemeter.jpg|''The glass giving in, as seen in the demo.'' In-Game Images Bio2 Adonis Demeter's Banquet Hall Dining Hall.jpg|''The abandoned interior.'' Demeter's.png|''The banquet hall after flooding.'' Behind the Scenes *The events of the BioShock 2 Launch Trailer and the BioShock 2 Hunting the Big Sister Demo occurs in another version of Demeter's Banquet Hall.BioShock 2 Launch Trailer on YouTubeBioShock 2 - Big Sister Trailer [HQ] on YouTube **The flooding of the hall was only meant for the Hunting the Big Sister Demo, but the whole sequence became too popular and iconic among fans to leave out.An article in Game informer #204 by 2K Games **Early footage shows that the Dining Hall featured a chandelier at one point. *The cover for BioShock 2, featuring Subject Delta posing with a Little Sister, uses the Demeter's Dining Hall as its background. *When the room is flooded, the game will always place you in the same spot underwater regardless of your position in the room prior to it flooding. This is because when the room floods and the screen is obscured momentarily with water, the game actually loads a new map and places you in a predetermined spot inside of itWhen I saw this part in the preview video for BioShock 2 on the Tumblr: Digital Frontiers (Discovered by speedrunners whilst analyzing game mechanics to find new speedrun methods). References it:Sala del Banchetto di Demetra Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Adonis Luxury Resort